prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Torneo Cibernetico
A Torneo Cibernetico is a type of elimination tag-team match that frequently appears in Lucha Libre promotions. The match is a 16-man elimination tag team match consisting of 2 teams of 8. It uses standard Lucha Libre tag-team rules with elimination occurring with a pinfall, submission, disqualification and count out. A special 'batting' system is also used in which the wrestlers are given a specific order and may only tag in and out in this order. If two or more men from the same team remain, they must face each other to determine one individual winner. History in the United States Chikara The first Chikara Torneo Cibernetico took place on October 30, 2004 in Emmaus, Pennsylvania, and featured Sweet 'n' Sour International (Larry Sweeney (captain), Crossbones, Hallowicked, Mano Metalico, Rorschach, ShareCropper, Spyrazul and UltraMantis Black) wrestling against the team of Jigsaw (captain), DJ Skittlez, Gran Akuma, Icarus, Jolly Roger, Mr. ZERO, Private Eye and Shane Storm. Spyrazul unmasked himself as Mike Quackenbush and helped Jigsaw pick up the win over Sweeney. The second annual Torneo Cibernetico took place on October 22, 2005 in Hellertown, Pennsylvania, and featured Chris Hero (captain), Blind Rage, Arik Cannon, Claudio Castagnoli, Gran Akuma, Hallowicked, Icarus and UltraMantis Black wrestling against Mike Quackenbush (captain), Jigsaw, Eddie Kingston, Milano Collection A.T., Sabian, Skayde, Shane Storm and Mr. ZERO. Gran Akuma was victorious, lastly eliminating Shane Storm. Chikara held their third annual Torneo Cibernetico on October 28, 2006 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. This edition featured Larry Sweeney (captain), Gran Akuma, Claudio Castagnoli, Chris Hero, Icarus, and the Thomasellis (Sal, Vito and Brandon) taking on the team of Eddie Kingston (captain), Cheech, Cloudy, Darin Corbin, Ryan Cruz, Hallowicked, Mike Quackenbush, and Shane Storm. Icarus emerged victorious, lastly eliminating Kingston. Chikara's fourth annual Torneo Cibernetico was held on September 22, 2007 in Philadelphia, PA, and pitted The Kings of Wrestling (Mitch Ryder (captain), Chris Hero, Claudio Castagnoli, Larry Sweeney, Gran Akuma, Chuck Taylor, Icarus and Shayne Hawke) against Team Mega Mucha Lucha (Lince Dorado (captain), Incognito, Magno, Equinox, El Hijo del Ice Cream, Ice Cream, Jr., Chiva III and Chiva IV), in which Claudio Castagnoli would emerge victorious, lastly eliminating his own team captain, Mitch Ryder. Chikara's fifth annual Torneo Cibernetico was held on November 15, 2008 in Framingham, Massachusetts, and saw Team Equinox (Jimmy "Equinox" Olsen (captain), Mike Quackenbush, Tim Donst, Hydra, Helios, Fire Ant, Soldier Ant, and Worker Ant) taking on Team Gerard (Vin Gerard (captain), Lince Dorado, STIGMA, Eddie Kingston, Amasis, Ophidian, UltraMantis Black, and Crossbones). The winner was Jimmy Olsen lastly eliminating Ophidian. Chikara's sixth annual Torneo Cibernetico was held on October 18, 2009 in Philadelphia, PA, and was contested under parejas increibles rules, which meant that regular tag teams were broken up and the partners would be divided to opposing teams. The match saw Team Hot Property (Fire Ant (captain), Jigsaw, Frightmare, Green Ant, Player Dos, Matt Jackson, Helios and KC "Cloudy" Day) taking on Soldier's Army (Soldier Ant (captain), Mike Quackenbush, Hallowicked, Carpenter Ant, Player Uno, Nick Jackson, Lince Dorado and Cheech Hernandez). Carpenter Ant won the match, lastly eliminating his own team captain, Soldier Ant. Chikara's seventh annual Torneo Cibernetico was held on October 23, 2010 in Easton, PA, and saw Team Chikara (UltraMantis Black (captain), Eddie Kingston, Hallowicked, Icarus, Jigsaw, Mike Quackenbush, STIGMA and Vökoder) taking on Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Ares (captain), Claudio Castagnoli, Daizee Haze, Delirious, Pinkie Sanchez, Sara Del Rey, Tim Donst and Tursas). Eddie Kingston won the match, lastly eliminating Tursas. Category:Lucha libre Category:Match types